School Run
by RihannonDreams
Summary: Guy does the school run for the first time when he has to take his five year old nephew to school but also take care of two year old Zosia. Will it be all easy?


**13.06.2014 A/N: Done two days of early morning babysitting school runs; so I apologize if this rubbish, anyway this idea came from whilst early morning babysitting.**

Guy walked into his just turned two year old daughter's room at quarter to six in the morning and switched on the light, which woke his five year old nephew on Anya's side up but Zosia still slept soundly in her cot, which she was only in since her cousin needed to sleep for the night as his mum had been in for a hernia operation and his dad stayed with her over night. Anya had said Guy's with Zosia so he'd be happy to help. So after a battle of getting Zosia to agree that it's for one night which took three hours as Zosia was not budging, only way was that if she had her dummy along with her lamb, then she eventually tired herself out; Benny got to sleep and Guy did too, "Benny," Guy whispered Benny was really called Benedykt but he had taken to being called Benny, "Quiet else you'll wake Zoshie," Guy knew Zosia had worn herself out by crying and if she woke up now it would be hell. Benny got out of bed and stretched before walking out whilst yawning, Guy shut the door and then they both walked down the stairs quietly. Once they got into the living room Guy put on the T.V. quietly, it was lucky for Guy as Anya's brother Arek who had been living in England for eight years married an English woman called Christine then they had Benny five years ago. Benny could speak good Polish and used it around his father regularly, but his English was obviously better, "Do you want Corn Flakes?" Guy asked and Benny nodded, "You go sit at the table and I'll bring it in," Guy ordered and Benny walked into the kitchen and got up on the chair then waited. Guy was about to go into the kitchen when he heard a bang then Zosia crying upstairs, "Benny I'll be back in a second OK," Guy ran up the stairs and then back into Zosia's room where he found her on the floor, "Zosia…what have I said?" Guy lifted her up and Zosia continued crying, "You don't get out of the cot like that darling," Guy then put her on the ground and checked her over for any breaks or open fractures but she was just in shock and scared.

"I needed toilet," Zosia said and Guy then held out his hand, "Benny no there and…you say that I have to be big girl," Zosia rubbed her eyes and Guy lifted her up before carrying her on his hip, "I…tries daddy."

"It's not your fault you weren't able to get out," Guy reassured his daughter who was now crying, he sorted her fringe out before walking down to the kitchen whilst he held her, "Right…Benny your cereal," though when Guy turned around Benny had already poured his milk and cereal, "Oh…you done it."

"My mummy showed me how," Benny said and Guy remembered he was three years older than Zosia, so he was a bit more independent, "Hi Zoshie."

"I wanna sit like Benny," Zosia said and she pointed to the chair, "Daddy," Zosia looked at her father and cried,"I sit like that!"

"You can sit like that tomorrow only we're on the school run, meaning you have to eat sitting on your booster chair," Guy explained and Zosia looked annoyed, "You can either eat breakfast or have none at all," Guy said and Zosia glared then shook her head, "Right Benny you need to get your teeth brushed, then get dressed and then we'll do your inhalers upstairs,"," Guy ordered and Benny did as he was told whilst Guy was battling with his stubborn daughter, "OK fine…you can skip breakfast and you can forget about Disney tonight," Guy laid down the law which Zosia then screamed and did what she had seen her dad do before: hit. So she hit his arm rather pathetically but still enough to Guy to feel it; Guy put her on the floor and smacked her on the bottom and Zosia then scared of her father ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, behind the sofa and cried but this time it was a real cry not some fake cry. Guy decided it was best to leave her for a bit so he went upstairs to see to Benny, "Right Benny how are you getting on?" Guy asked and Benny turned around he was half dressed. He had his socks and school trousers on but not the polo shirt, it was too hot outside to wear a sweatshirt but on the side of caution Guy was going to pack it in his school bag; then that reminded him he needed to cover Benny and Zosia in suncream.

"Why you shout at Zoshie?" Benny asked a bit wary of Guy and Guy sighed.

"As she did wrong…now finish getting dressed," Guy then went back downstairs and tried to find Zosia, "Zosia come out now," Guy ordered and Zosia hid closer behind the sofa, "Zosia…I'm giving you five seconds."

Zosia crawled out of the sofa and backed away when Guy came closer towards her, she then looked relieved when Benny came running down, "Zoshie are you OK?" Benny asked as he was worried about his cousin, "Don't be scared," Benny held out his small hand and Zosia then ran towards him.

"Right...Zoshie," Guy knelt down but Zosia went to hide behind Benny, "Zoshie," Guy stopped her from hiding and the toddler looked terrified, "Look I need to get you bathed...but you Zosia. Do. Not. Hit," Guy said sternly and Zosia sniffled, "Darling...daddy's sorry..."

"I still watch Disney?" Zosia asked as she rubbed her eyes and Guy nodded, "I sorry daddy," Guy then lifted Zosia up by her hands and then Zosia climbed up his legs.

"Right you," Guy held her in front of him with his hands linked together on her bottom to keep her up, "Bath," Guy knew he never disciplined Zosia properly but he hardly saw her and he did feel awful about hitting her especially when she coward away in fear from him, "Benny can you play in Zoshie's room whilst I bath her please?" Guy asked and Benny nodded, "Good boy," Benny then ran up the stairs and into Zosia's bedroom Guy followed in but just to put Zosia in her room whilst the bath ran.

"Zoshie…I read to you," Benny said to his cousin and Zosia walked over then sat on the bean bag before looking uncomfortable, "Zoshie you OK?" Benny asked.

"I still need toilet," Zosia said worriedly and Benny stood up then took her hand directing her to the bathroom.

"Uncle Guy…Zoshie needs the toilet," Benny said and Guy turned around, "Now, now."

"Right…Zoshie you're going in the bath anyway so don't worry…OK," Guy said and Zosia nodded, "Right Benny you go play Zoshie and I will be back in a bit."

Guy had to wait until Zosia got undressed before putting her in the bath, "Daddy…urmm…you no make my eyes stingie," Zosia said and Guy had to laugh at the way she described what she was saying, "Stingie eyes hurtie."

"Close your eyes," Guy ordered and Zosia closed then tight whilst water poured over her head, "Good girl," Guy said and Zosia coughed from the water going in her mouth, "Mouth closed as well," Guy said and Zosia giggled. Guy then rubbed in shampoo in her hair and Zosia was happy when Guy avoided getting shampoo in her eyes, then he then washed her with Johnson's baby body wash and soon after finished off, "OK out we get," Guy lifted her out and then quickly wrapped a towel around her then finally got into her room where Benny was reading quietly, "Benny do you want to help?" Guy asked and Benny nodded enthusiastically, "Can you get out of Zoshie's pink box a nappy please? And then in her draws get out a bodysuit please?" Guy asked and Benny did as he was told not long after being asked he walked over with what was needed, "Thank you."

Guy then got her into a nappy and body suit before getting out white socks with frills along the top, a pair of pink three quarter length trousers and a white t-shirt with a pink love heart on the front. Guy pulled her onto his lap before pulling on the white socks, "Right arms up," Guy ordered and Zosia did as she was told; Guy pulled the top over her head and then when her head appeared her went, "I was wondering where you went," Guy teased and Zosia laughed before falling backwards then Guy pulled her by the legs closer to him and Zosia laughed harder, "Right up you get," Guy lifted her up by the hands again and stood her up on the bed, "Legs in," Guy ordered and Zosia held onto his shoulders before stepping into the leg holes, "Good girl…now go play whilst I give Benny his inhalers," Guy ordered and Benny walked over with his inhalers and Guy watched to make sure he took them, "Good boy…now…let's go downstairs," Benny ran as fast he could so he could choose what to watch. Guy held onto Zosia as he did not want her copying Benny who had ran, even though Zosia knew how to walk up and down stairs, he did not trust her to not fall. Once downstairs Guy got Zosia's shoes ready and Benny's. Zosia's were pink jelly sandals whilst Benny had black leather velcro shoes. Zosia looked at the television and ran behind her dad, Guy looked up to find Benny watching a circus programme and Zosia hated the circus, especially clowns, "Benny turn that off please….Zosia hates clowns," Guy then looked at the time it had been one hour and was now quarter to eight, "Right we're leaving about ten past OK," Guy told his nephew and Benny nodded, "Zoshie do you want to eat breakfast now?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded, "I'll make you toast OK," Guy put Zosia on the sofa and turned the television programme to the morning news and then went to make Zosia toast. Benny went over to the sofa and sat on it next to Zosia.

"You OK?" Benny asked as Zosia looked like she was about to cry, "Zoshie?"

"I want daddy," Zosia slid off the sofa and then went into the kitchen before running over to her father, which Guy jumped when he felt Zosia wrap her arms around his legs.

"Zosia you need to stop doing that," Guy said sternly and Zosia looked up at him with big eyes before holding her hands out, which meant she wanted to climb up him, "Alright," Guy linked his hands around hers and then Zosia climbed half way up before Guy was able to to put her on his hip, "Right do you want jam or marmalade?" Guy asked and Zosia pointed to the jam. Guy got the toast out of the toaster, buttered it and put jam on before cutting it into small strips then eventually small squares, "You sit and eat OK, do you want juice or milk?" Guy asked as he put Zosia onto her special seat and waited for the answer.

"Milk," Zosia answered as she picked up one square and ate it then waited for her dad to bring her drink, "Daddy."

"Yes?" Guy asked.

"Urm…why you hurt heads?" Zosia asked and Guy turned around looking confused, he then gave Zosia her milk in a special cup and sat down next to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Guy asked.

"You…cut their heads…an'…they hurt," Zosia answered and Guy had to stop himself laughing, "Why?"

"Zoshie…I don't hurt people…I make them better," Guy corrected and Zosia looked very puzzles, "Look…it hurts as I have made incisions and then stitched them up…but I don't do it on purpose."

"What is cisions?" Zosia asked curiously as she put another square of toast in her mouth.

"Maybe when you're older," Guy said as he didn't want to make her fear doctors, "Now eat," Guy waited until Zosia finished eating and then finish her drink before lifting her out of the seat. It was now five to eight and Guy still needed to brush her teeth and do her hair, "We'll go brush your teeth and hair," Guy had to make record time as he had to leave with both at ten past eight. Once in the bathroom Guy lifted Zosia up to the mirror with her trapped between the sink front and his stomach, "OK open up," Zosia obeyed and Guy then out a tiny amount on her toothbrush then brushed around mouth ensuring he got everywhere, "Spit," Guy ordered and Zosia spat out then Guy rinsed her toothbrush and told her to swirl water in her mouth, so he filled her tiny glass up with water then watched as Zosia swirled then spat, "I think we'll go with a pony tail," Guy had watched Anya do pony tails, pigtails and hair buns numerous of times, but quickest was a pony tail, he tried to detangle her hair gently but it was quite long down to her shoulders and matted that he hurt her and she cried.

"No!" Zosia shouted as she felt the pain of hair being pulled out and detangled, "Stop!" Zosia shouted but Guy carried on and she screamed more when he brushed underneath, "No…nooo," Zosia continued saying and Guy eventually tied her hair into a pony tail and then lifted her up on his shoulders.

"There done," Guy said and Zosia carried on crying and realised she didn't have her lamb.

"Daddy where lamb?" Zosia asked and Guy remembered it was downstairs, "Daddy?" Zosia said in a panicked tone as she couldn't see it, "Lamb…where lamb?"

"Downstairs," Guy answered and Zosia cried, "I will show you once we're down there," Guy reassured and Zosia continued to sniffle. Once Guy got into the living room he took Zosia off his shoulders and put her on the floor, "OK Benny are you for quarter past?" Guy asked as he saw Benny had his bag on with his sweat shirt tied around his waist, "Right I'll quickly put suncream and sunglasses on you both," Guy got the suncream and put it first on Benny, "So what are learning at school today?" Guy asked to make conversation and Benny put his finger to his lip thinking.

"Handwriting and numbers," Benny answered and Guy looked impressed, he eventually finished covering Benny's face, neck and arms, so it left Zosia who was a battler.

"Right Zoshie close your eyes and mouth," Guy ordered as he put suncream on Zosia who was surprisingly cooperative but she was occupied by her lamb so he guessed, that was the reason she wasn't being stubborn, "How about once we're back…we go to the park?" Guy suggested.

"Small park?" Zosia asked as she opened her eyes, "Swings!"

"Maybe…we could see if Jenny wants to bring Luke," Guy added and Zosia nodded with excitement, he finished putting cream on her and then went to grab both their hats and sunglasses, "Funky hat," Guy said to Benny who had a bright red sun hat, which he knew Anya had got it for him but he still thought it was pretty cool.

"Auntie Anya gave it too me," Benny explained as he put it on and then his sunglasses, "For my fifth birthday…then Uncle Aron in Poland got me a watch! With Polish numbers on: Jeden, Dwa, Trzy, Cztery, Pięć, Sześć, Siedem, Osiem, Dziewięć, Dziesięć, Jedenaście, Dwanaście," Benny finished and grinned, "And I am Pięć," Benny held up five fingers, "Zoshie is Dwa," Benny held up two fingers, "I know Polish and English."

"Well you're better than me at numbers," Guy said and Benny grinned before putting on his black sunglasses, Guy then put Zosia's light pink sunhat and pink sunglasses on her before getting his own sunglasses, "Right Zoshie you can hold my hand or go on my shoulders your choice."

"Hand," Zosia chose and Guy held out his hand then once Zosia took it he opened the front door, "Hand," Zosia held her other one out for Benny to take which they then joined hands whilst Lamb dangled below, "Why the sun pink?" Zosia asked as she looked at her surroundings which were tinted pink, due to the fact her lenses were tinted pink.

"Your sunglasses," Benny answered and Zosia looked around again.

"Look daddy!" she let go of her dad's hand to point at an ambulance, "Bulance!"

"Yes…though I've never seen anyone so excited to see one in my life," Guy laughed and took Zosia's hand again.

"My daddy fixes brains," Zosia said to Benny and Benny looked confused, "He makes cisions and cisions hurt but my daddy no hurt people on purse."

"Is that true?" Benny asked fascinated and he looked up at Guy, "Really?!"

"Yes it's true," Guy answered, "Though there's a lot more to it than that…but if I tell you, your mother will kill me."

"NO!" Zosia shouted and Guy jumped he forgot she was there for a moment and unfortunately for her, she knew what killed meant and Guy kicked himself internally.

"No…darling I didn't mean it literally," Guy reassured and Zosia looked up at her father, "OK…now what can you see?" Guy asked and Zosia looked around before hearing a train.

"Choo choo twain!" Zosia said excitedly and she tried to look for it, "Where?!"

"I think it is over there!" Guy lifted Zosia up by wrapping his arm around her chest and then supported her bottom with the other hand, "Can you see?" Guy asked and Zosia pointed to the train that was far away but still able to see.

"It goes..choo, choo," Zosia said and then Guy put her back down and then resumed to hold her hand and Benny took the other, "No hol Lamb nicely!" Zosia shouted at Benny as he was "strangling" the toy, "Benny!"

"Alright," Benny let go of her hand and then ensured he was not "hurting" the toy, "There."

"Zoshie what do you say?" Guy asked and Zosia looked at Benny again.

"Thankoo Benny," Zosia said and she then carried on looking around, which gave both Guy and Benny some peace as she found nothing interesting, "Daddy…I got on your shoulders?" Zosia demanded and Guy looked down at her, "Peeease."

"Right," Guy let go of her hand and Benny let go of the other other then Guy lifted Zosia up on his shoulders, "Comfy?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded, "Right now what can you see?"

"Plane! Plane!" Zosia pointed to the sky which showed a tiny figure moving upwards with white clouds of smoke coming, "That how mama goes back home!"

"Yes and how we got there last summer," Guy added and Zosia then looked around again, "So Benny you're in year?"

"One!" Benny answered, "Zoshie do you go nursery?"

"Only on Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays and then Thursdays and Fridays are my days off so we spend them together don't we Zoshie?" Guy jiggled her and Zosia said nothing, "Zosia?"

"I no like birdies," Zosia ducked her head as birds flew around, "Daddy!" she panicked and hid her face in his hair.

"Zoshie it's OK," Guy lifted her down and Zosia then took his hand, then held her lamb close, "Not long now until we're at the school darling."

"My mummy doesn't like bees," Benny said and he ran his hand along the railings, "Uncle Guy."

"Yes?" Guy asked and he looked down to ensure Zosia was OK, then back up again.

"Do you speak Polish?" Benny asked and Guy was confused by the question, "Like Auntie Anya, Uncle Aron and my daddy?"

"I've picked a few bits up but not like your father or Anya," Guy answered and Benny nodded, "But Zoshie can speak a bit but not a lot…can't you?" Guy lifted her up again as the birds were gone, "Czesc."

"Czesc," Zosia answered back in a bit of a daze, "Why do clouds look funny?" Zosia asked and Guy looked at the patterns, "Cause Dziadunio (Polish for granddad) says that clouds look for funny."

"Well sometimes but not all the time," Guy explained and Zosia wrapped her arms around Guy's neck, "See that one looks like a snail," Guy pointed to the left and both Zosia and Benny looked up, "But that one looks like a bed," Guy pointed to the right, "So Zoshie they all look different."

"Uncle Guy do you know what two times six is?" Benny asked and Guy shook his head only because he wanted to see if Benny knew it himself, "Two times six is twelve."

"Thank you Benny I didn't know that," Guy smiled and then he approached the school gates with the kids, "OK let's go wait by your classroom door," Guy entered the building before joining the other parents by the door.

"Uncle Guy did you get my lunch box?" Benny asked and Guy's face dropped, "Tricked you! It's Chippy Friday!" Benny laughed and Zosia joined in before wriggling to get down.

"OK hang on," Guy lifted Zosia off his shoulders and then put her on the floor but had to pull up her three quarter lengths as they were near falling down, "Turn around," Guy ordered and Zosia did as she was told before holding onto his shoulders, Guy pulled her three quarter lengths up and then tightened her ponytail. Guy hadn't experienced school runs yet so he was unsure of what to do, "Do we just wait?" Guy asked and a who Guy assumed to be a dad had a little girl with him.

"Yes and then once in the classroom you can go," The man answered and Guy nodded, "My wife had to tell me…I really had no clue."

"Well this is actually my nephew," Guy showed the man Benny and Benny waved to the little girl.

"Hi Emily!" Benny said excitedly.

"Hi Ben! Look what I got yesterday," Emily pulled back her hair and showed her ears that had studs in, "For my birthday…ohh! Daddy my party!"

"Will you be seeing his parents?" The dad asked Guy and Guy nodded, "Em has a party next Friday but letting people know in advance."

"Well I'll see Arek and Christine soon anyway so I'll pass it on," Guy answered and the dad smiled, but Guy then felt Zosia tugging at his hands, "Back up again?" Guy asked and he then lifted her up before holding him in front of her with his hands around her back and Zosia wrapped her legs around his hips, "You'll be a big girl in school in two years," Guy said and Zosia hid her head on his chest, "Zosia that's supposed to be a good thing..or are you tired?" Guy asked and Zosia nodded, "Well you can have a nap and then we can go to the park."

"K," Zosia said sleepily, "Daddy I'm hot," Zosia announced and Guy put her on the ground before lifting her too off leaving her in her bottoms and the top half of the bodysuit showing, "Up."

"You can stay down for a bit…" Guy said and Zosia then walked around exploring, "Stay where I can see you!"

"She's my cousin," Benny said to Emily and Emily looked at Zosia, "And he's my Uncle Guy."

"How old is your cousin?" Emily asked.

"Two..I'm three years older," Benny answered and then they went over to ensure that Zosia was safe, "Zoshie this is Emily."

"I want my daddy," Zosia ran away and back to Guy, "Daddy," Zosia clung onto his hand and Guy jumped, "Daddy up," Zosia started crying and Guy not to cause a scene lifted her up putting her onto his hip.

"Uncle Guy…Zoshie dropped this," Benny held the lamb up and Zosia reached out for it, "Here you go," Benny gave it to her and Zosia cuddled it.

"Thankoo," Zosia said sleepily and Guy rubbed her back then Zosia rubbed the lamb's ear against her nose, "I'm tiwered."

"Can I say bye to Zoshie?" Benny asked.

"Zosia you going to give Benny a kiss goodbye?" Guy asked but Zosia said nothing, "Zoshie you going to give Benny a kiss goodbye?"

"Yeah," Zosia finally answered and Guy put her on the floor; Zosia then kissed Benny goodbye and hugged him tight.

"Good girl," Guy then lifted her back up but on his shoulders, the classroom door then opened and Benny ran to Guy to hug him goodbye, "Right I'll be sure to tell you how good you were to your parents."

"Bye!" Benny then ran into the classroom and Guy then laughed before leaving the building with Zosia on his shoulders.

"I think an hours nap then park," Guy said to Zosia and Zosia then looked up at the sky, "You OK?"

"Is mama at work?" Zosia asked curiously.

"Yep until tonight and then we can have an evening of watching Scooby Doo."

"Scooby Doo where are you!" Zosia shouted excitedly, "Can we make Scooby snack cakes daddy?" Zosia asked.

"Like then ones we made the other day?" Guy asked as he looked left and right before crossing the road, "The ones we made and you and your mama ate them all?"

"Yeah! And then can we watch The Aristocats?" Zosia asked and Guy laughed, "And you sing O'Malley song."

"I suppose so," Guy answered and Zosia clapped happily before rested her cheek on Guy's head, "Like:  
_I'm Abraham De Lacy  
Giuseppe Casey  
Thomas O'Malley  
O'Malley, the alley cat!_," Guy sang and Zosia laughed.

"And the duckies!" Zosia exclaimed making Guy jump, "Funny walk."

"I thought you were tired," Guy said.

"I go sleep once home…I love you daddy," Zosia said sleepily and Guy smiled.

"I love you too."

A/N: 14.6.2014 This turned out longer than expected haha! My bad I kind of rambled a bit.


End file.
